


Day 2: Stung

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, ambiguous ending, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Okay. This was going to be okay. He would be fine.Another wave of pain radiated from the wound, sending white sparks through Peter’s vision. As he slid down the wall, he realized that he might’ve been lying to himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Day 2: Stung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter propped himself up against the closest wall, his hand pressed firmly over his side. It should’ve healed by now, but the blood oozing through his fingers was persistent, and icy pain was starting to spread through his body.   
Okay. This was going to be okay. He would be fine.   
Another wave of pain radiated from the wound, sending white sparks through Peter’s vision. As he slid down the wall, he realized that he might’ve been lying to himself.  
He gritted his teeth. “Karen? Call Mr. Stark.”   
The line rang three times before Tony Stark picked up.   
“Hey kiddo, what’s up? I’m so glad you called, Pepper dragged me to the most boring meeting, and-“   
“Mr. Stark,” Peter cut him off, gasping the frigid night air, “I need help”  
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?”   
The pain was getting worse, the icy burn of the wound spreading further through his body, the heavy waves growing more frequent.   
“Stung.“ It took Peter a few seconds to respond, pulling air through his clenched teeth. “the Scorpion guy, Mac Gargan-“ Another bout of red hot pain washed through him, and he let out what was in between a gasp and a scream.   
“ _Pete-_ “ Peter could hear the unmistakable edge of anxiety in Mr. Stark’s voice. “-FRIDAY, pull up his location. And his vitals. Kid, I’m on my way, you’re going to be okay. Just stay awake for me, okay Peter?”   
Peter nodded, then remembered that Mr. Stark couldn’t hear him. He tried to respond, but his mouth couldn’t seem to move correctly, so he just hummed his agreement.   
He regretted agreeing a second later, as his eyelids started to slide closed of their own accord. Mr. Stark was still talking, but Peter wasn’t really paying attention.   
He could feel everything, the bricks against his back, the chilled breeze dancing on his face, through his lungs, filling his chest. He let his eyes shut, trying to focus on the air. He couldn’t tell if the pain was getting worse or better.   
Someone was calling his name, getting closer and closer. Somehow Peter could feel himself getting farther away. He didn’t feel the pain anymore, the brick wall, or the cold. He didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder, hear the frantic voice that filled the alley.   
All Peter knew was the wind. 


End file.
